


Bad Pickup Lines

by RuminantRambling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantRambling/pseuds/RuminantRambling
Summary: A minor competition between flirty Academy Students
Kudos: 2





	Bad Pickup Lines

You and Sylvain are in the dining hall, sitting at a table talking and having a great time joking and cackling when Claude happens upon the two of you.   
“How about this one.” Sylvain grins. “This works more often than not – Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?”  
“That is some lame ass humor Gautier! More like a lemon.” You remark punching him in the shoulder. “Am I cute enough yet or do you need more to drink? I could get guys to buy drinks with that one all night.”

“I need to get in on this. Pickup line contest?” Claude asks, raising his eyebrows.   
“I used to work at my parents’ tavern. I have heard them all. Sylvain thinks he has new material, but he’s really lame.” You laugh.   
“I get it like this –Do I know you? You look like my next girlfriend!.” Claude chuckles.   
“Exactly! Sylvain grins, “Do you like bananas or blueberries? I need to know what kind of pancakes to make in the morning.”  
“Pffft! Sylvain, from what I hear you are long gone by morning.” You poke his chest. “Can I tie your shoes? I don’t want you falling for anyone else!”

“Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” Claude grins.   
You straighten Claude’s cravat and look into his eyes. “I think something must be wrong with my eyes because I can’t take them off you.” You smile as you look into his eyes, they focus on yours for a moment before he looks away.

Sylvain pauses a second, “Ahh! Don’t let me be the one that got away.” He grins.  
“More like the one the girls have to push away!” The brown haired male grins. “If kisses were snowflakes, I’d send you a blizzard.”  
You pucker your lips ever so slightly and blush, “Can you kiss me on the cheek so I can at least say a handsome man kissed me today?”  
Sylvain calls out, “My personal fave -- I lost my teddy bear can I sleep with you? And with that, I am clearly the winner!” The tall redhead raises his fists in victory and decides it is a great time to head to town and pick up some girls. 

You both watch him head off toward the front gate of the monastery.   
“I guess he ran out of ammo.” You chuckle as you lean on the table getting a little closer to Claude. “Got any more? Remember me? No? Oh that’s right, I’ve only met you in my dreams.” You grin.  
Claude’s emerald green eyes look deeply into yours, “You’re so beautiful you made me forget my pickup line.”  
Sliding over to Claude’s side of the table you whisper to his lips, “I’m going to give you a kiss. If you don’t like it, just return it.” You turned your head a little, pressing your soft plump lips against his.   
You stand up to see Claude in a daze. “Ahem. Claude? I think it would be nice to go for a walk, want to hold this for me?” You hold out your hand and he takes it, so you pull him along until he’s walking with you. It may take Claude.exe a few minutes to reboot.


End file.
